


Deceitful pleasure

by MTD



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Ichabod, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTD/pseuds/MTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie wakes up in bed next to Nick Hawley and remembers nothing. (Jealous Ichabod coming up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abbie's POV

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming in from an open window and the presence of someone beside me. I stared at the ceiling the thought that this all seemed out of place not really registering in my mind. Was my ceiling always that color? I could have sworn that it was off white. I don't know. I let out a huge yawn and noticed that my head was pounding against my skull. Ouch. I turned over to my left and noticed a head of blonde messy hair resting on a white pillow next to me. I sat up fast my body was in total shock. Surely I had not slept with Nick Hawley. 

I had not been drinking last night. I dont even remember running into him. I looked around the room and saw nothing but bare necessities. A bed and a night stand with a lamp on top of it was all that filled the empty walls of his bedroom. Nothing like my bedroom. My bedroom was filled with pointless things. I guess to hide how lonely I felt at night. Nick's breaths came out soft and evenly as he slept. I started to inch out of the bed careful not to wake him. I was almost free until it was time to slide from underneath the covers and I realized that I was naked. It took all of me not to scream out in anger. I'm naked. I'm naked in a mans bed that I barely know and I don't remember any of it. 

I bit my lip willing myself not to cry. This wasn't like me at all. Even when I was a stupid teenager and doing drugs I wasn't the kind of girl who did walks-of-shames the next day. I cant believe this is happening. I looked around the room and spotted my clothes scattered on the floor. My shirt was closest to the bed. If I could just reach. I leaned over the edge of the bed clutching the cover and almost reached the shirt when Nick woke up. "Don't leave so early." Nick groaned out while he placed an arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes but didn't turn around. "I have to go." I said as I picked up my shirt. "Let's get breakfast." Nick groaned again looking up at me. He looked pathetic. 

I slid to the edge of the bed and put my back towards him. I was kind of hesitant to put my shirt on. He was going to see me. Figuring that he already had seen more than I wanted him to, I let go of the cover and quickly slipped on my shirt.  
"No." I said looking around the room for my underwear. God, this was disgusting. How did women do this? Thats when I started to hear movement from the next room.  
"Somebody else is here?" I turned and looked at Nick who seemed just as surprised. "I don't know, shouldn't be." I quickly spotted my underwear at the foot of the bed and slipped them on. Whoever it was was not going to be the next stranger to see me naked.

Jenny's POV

I walked into Nick's house, or whatever he wanted to call that thing, ready to give him a little early morning surprise: me. We used to do things like that all of the time. Pop up on each other unannounced, have our little argument, and end in magic. It was on and off like that for about two years. Neither of us stayed in the same place for long , but our paths always seemed to cross. This time he was in my hometown, how convenient. When I didn't find him in the kitchen, I walked back toward his bedroom, if he was sleeping this would be great, I could scare the shit out of him.

I opened his door and was pretty damn shocked at what I saw. "Abbie?" I said out of instinct. I had told her of my intimate relationship with Hawley before. She wouldn't stop teasing me until she had all of the tea. She finally annoyed me enough that I caved, and to spite her I began telling her details that a big sister never would want to hear about their little sister. 13 years of resentment or not. Abbie looked shocked. She stood in the middle of his room in her underwear and a T-shirt and stumbled for words. I turned to Nick and he appeared the same way.

"What the hell?" I asked stepping in a little more. I could imagine my eyebrows now, all cinched together and yet still laid. Abbie reached down and began to put on her blue jeans. Her hand seemed to be shaking but I didn't give a damn. Nick slipped on his pajama pants that I knew all too well and stood by Abbie's side as she was still sliding her pants on. I guess he thought I would attack her or something. He was half right. I wanted to kill both of them.  
"Nick, Abbie what the fuck is going on here?" I asked trying to calm myself down. 

Abbie started to shake her head slowly tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know." She whispered. She didn't know? What the hell did she mean she didn't know? "It's exactly how it looks Jenny, we didn't mean to hu-" nick started but was interrupted by Abbie "Don't touch me." She said nonchalantly. I looked down and realized that he had his hand on the small of her back as he spoke. I couldn't take this. This was too much. Lying was one thing, but deliberately doing something that she knew would hurt me was another. I marched out of the room slamming the door behind me as I did. Neither of them better say one word to me or I wouldn't be responsible for what I did.


	2. Back To Basics

Nick POV

I couldn't believe how Abbie was acting. Last night she was totally into it. Kissing me, talking dirty, the whole nine.Now she couldn't even look me in the face. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She now sat on the floor putting on her socks and boots aimlessly wiping at her nose every now and then. She was crying, why? I said nothing hoping that she would open up . I didn't want to hurt Jenny either, but ever since I laid eyes on Abbie I was intrigued. She was everything that her sister wasn't, physically and emotionally, but both had good and bad qualities. If I was being honest I wished that I had a machine to combine them both. "Look I know you feel guilty about your sister and all." I started but was cut off by her. "Look Nick, I dont even remeber what went on here, and to be honest im trying my best not to slap you." She said her confidence was back now. She stared at me intently, daring me to respond. I could still see traces of where her tears slid down her face. Did she just say that she wanted to slap me? "Abbie." I started again. "Nick, I don't want to have any sort of relationship with you, ever again." She told me as she picked up her bag. She was being ridiculous."what?" I asked out of pure shock. This was not the case just mere hours before. She simply rushed out of the room. What was it with the Mills girls? 

Abbie POV

We'll never be able to get passed this. I thought as i drove home. This was the last straw. I've done something unforgivable and I don't even remember it. How can I have lost an entire night? I hated the feeling between my thighs. It hurt. It throbbed. I could still feel the presence of fingers on my arms and legs. Ew, I slept with Nick Hawley, who slept with my little sister. The last thing I remember was driving home after dropping Crane off at the cabin. This is all messed up. When Jenny walked into Nick's room I thought that I was going to pass out. I don't even know how I was able to stand. My heart had been beating rapidly and my legs felt like noodles. When Jenny told me about Nick for the first time she tried to act like it was no big deal, but I could see the smile behind her eyes. She liked him. Oh God Jenny liked him.

I pulled into my driveway and noticed that Jenny's truck that she had recently purchased after her accident was parked there. I didn't want to go in, I knew she would be seething, but I had to give it a try. 

When I entered I heard a lot of things being thrown. Was she trashing her room? I put my bag down on the couch and inched my way back there. My sister really had an anger streak, but she wouldn't physically hurt me. She chose to be either ridiculously sarcastic or give me the silent treatment when she was upset. But then again I had never slept with her on again off again boyfriend either.  
"Jenny." I half whispered when I peeked around the threshold. I noticed that she wasn't trashing her room, but angrily throwing things into her suit case. She had changed her clothes. When she was at Nicks she wore shirt blue jean shorts and a tight T-shirt, she now wore a wife beater and yoga pants. She was leaving. My heart lurched. I didn't want her to go. Besides Crane she was the only person that was able to make me laugh and feel normal while fighting the pending apocalypse. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but I liked when Jenny acted like a kid at breakfast and picked fights about what to watch on TV or over slept forcing me to get up, cut her blaring alarm off, and wake her up. It made me feel like i actually had a family, however small it maybe. 

"Abbie." She said it as if she was so disappointed in me and on the verge of crying. It broke my heart. I looked to the floor ashamed to meet her eyes. "Please don't go. I managed. Jenny cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to see if I had lost my mind. I wasnt pretty sure on the answer either. What was wrong with me? She scoffed and returned to her packing. I leaned against the threshold unsure of what to say. 

Jenny finished packing up her bags and looked up on her knees. "Why?" She asked almost breathlessly as she stood up and grabbed a hoodie. "You could have gotten drunk and slept with anybody else, hell even Ichy was up for grabs." She yelled as she put her hair in a ponytail and bent to grab her bags. "I wasn't drunk." I said to try and mend my reputation. I watched as her eyes grew big. "Oh! That makes it better right?" She yelled. Her sarcasm making a debut. "No. But" I interjected. She pushed by me with a little too much force. "Don't call me for anything." She turned around to say to me before slamming the door. My bravado wore off and I broke down. 

Jenny's POV 

I couldn't believe her. Here I was thinking that I could trust her again and she's in bed with my, well I don't know what he was, but Abbie knew she was supposed to stay away from him. I mean come on thats Sister code rule number one for Christ's sake. Where was I going? I didn't know and frankly I did not give a fuck. I just couldn't stay in the same house as her. Then she had the nerve to try and come to me with all that 'I'm sorry' crap. Oh please. Great now I would have to tell my parole officer that I moved within three days. There's no way I was going into find an apartment so quickly. Well I might as well go to the one place that was supposed to be rightfully mine anyway: Corbin's cabin. It had a spare room, I could crash there for a few days and then make my way out of Sleepy Hollow. Here I was planning again.


	3. As told by Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spelled leftenat as lieutenant because autocorrect was annoying.

Ichabod's POV

Whilst I was thoroughly intrigued by one of the many books that the lieutenant had graciously recommended that I read, I heard a rapid knock on the cabins door. I was certain that I had not invited, nor made any plans with the lieutenant today. Today was our annual day of rest from fighting off Molochs many demons. Today was reading day. I sat the book down on what I was told was called a 'coffee table', why anyone would need a separate table for one individual drink seemed quite odd. The bloody knocking became louder and I rushed to the door thinking that the lieutenant was in a form of trouble. Not an emergency on reading day, being a biblical witness definitely had its ruin. I opened the door to find not the lieutenant in which I was expecting, but the other Ms. Mills, Ms.Jenny. She rarely visits the cabin, oh something must have gone terribly wrong.

"Where's the lieutenant? Is she in trouble?" I asked her uncontrollably. We had to get help quickly. Ms.Jenny merely stood in place. "Whoa, aren't you gonna invite me in?" She asked me in her accent that I had grown accustomed to. Oh! Where were my manners, my mother would have been appalled.  
"My dearest apologies Ms. Jenny, come in. May I take your...your 'hoodie'?" The word hoodie didn't yet roll off of my tongue. Ms. Jenny took her hands out of her pockets and took off her 'hoodie'. Damn that word. "Sure." She said to me and tossed it into my arms. She didn't seem worried so I took to calming myself down. Surely if the lieutenant were in peril she would have been on edge.

"So, what pray tell brings you here if I may ask." I said whilst hanging the clothing in a front closet. Ms. Jenny sat on the couch and picked up the book that I borrowed from the local library. "Harry Potter huh? You didn't strike me as the Harry type Ichy. hmm." She noted and sat the book in Its original placement. "Yes, the lieutenant highly recommended it." I answered going to sit in the chair furthest across from Ms. Jenny. It would be awfully improper to sit any closer. She was an unmarried woman, and she was showing her shoulders, and bust. These times never seem to dismay me. 

Ms. Jenny rolled her eyes at the sound of 'lieutenant'. A sign I have come to recognize as vexation, or displeasure. Surely the Mills sisters had not gotten into another petty spat. "What's the matter Ms. Jenny?" I questioned her knowing that she did not come by to learn about my reading list.

"it's Abbie!."she yelled standing up in frustration. "I'm sick of her antics." She began to pace the room. "Every time we take one step forward, Its her making sure we take three steps back." She added. I was unsure of what this statement meant, but I quickly inferred. "What has happened?" I asked her. Usually their fights consisted of who was right or wrong, which plan of action to take, or what to watch on the Netflix. Ms. Jenny stood facing me as if she was pondering whether to release the information. "I just need to stay here for a few days." She spoke finally. "Oh of course Ms. Jenny that is no problem at all. It was your dear Corbin's cabin originally, but may I know the reason?" I did get lonely at times living there all alone, company could do wonders for me, but what was she keeping? Ms. Jenny walked towards the kitchen and I followed. "Ms. Jenny." I called her as she opened the ice box. She began searching the entrails of the box. "Ms. Jenny!" I called once more growing agitated. She turned around and I could see that tears had started to form in her eyes. "She slept with Nick." She blurted out. 

I stared at her confused by those words. What did they mean? Ms. Jenny began to chuckle and swipe at her tears simultaneously. "She had relations with Nick." She tried again. My heart dropped. The lieutenant? Nick Hawley? No, no no this couldn't be true. I looked at Ms.Jenny and she nodded as she saw the realization on my face. Why would the lieutenant do such a thing? She gave her most intimate parts to a man that did not deserve her love. Did she love him? Were they going to marry? I wanted to punch something, but I could see that Ms. Jenny needed someone to console her. It was my understanding that she too had once given herself to him. This world was not my own. I embraced Ms. Jenny and let her pour out her feelings.

XXXXXXXX

After making tea and listening to the details of the story as told by Ms. Jenny I grew angrier. The actions that Ms. Jenny says the lieutenant made did not seem like her at all. The lieutenant was a strong woman, with morals. A beautiful woman, with a heart of gold. I showed Ms. Jenny to the guest room and helped her with her things. She left rather quickly because it was the middle of the day and she 'had things to do and people to see'. As soon as she departed I grabbed my telephone.


	4. Because I love you

Abbies POV

"Join me" Nick said while sitting on his bed biting his bottom lip. I stood by his door, thoughts were bouncing around in my skull. What am I doing here? Why am I doing this? Jenny would never forgive me I thought as I walked over to where Nick sat. He put his arms around my waist and spun me onto the bed. I didn't want to be doing this, especially not with Nick. Where had I met up with him? I don't even remember the drive over to his house. Did I drive?

"You sure you want to do this?" Nick asked me as he lay on top of me fully clothed. No, no NO! Absolutely not! "Yes." My lips betrayed me. What was happening? Nick began placing soft kisses along my neck creating a very unwanted (yet still there) fire in my lower regions. "I want you." I whispered into his ear. This wasn't me talking. What the hell? My hands wandered over his now bare back. What are you doing? Take your hands off of him! I pulled him into a deep kiss. My body was no longer my own. He lifted me up and pulled my shirt over my head. "You're a great kisser," Nick said with a sultry smirk. I could tell that he was fighting the urge to compare me to my sister. He was a whore, a man whore. 

I pushed him backwards so that he layed on his back and got on top of him. Abbie girl, stop while you're ahead. He grabbed a hold of my hips and I began unbuttoning his pants. Oh my god this is really about to happen. I finally got his pants off and swung them across the room. I did the same to my own. "I see you like control." He chuckled at me. "Mmhmm." Was my only response. Did I just say that I like control? Okay, this was the last straw. I felt his erection grow beneath me. I wanted to get up and leave and have this all be over, but my mind wasn't in charge of my body. 

"Well I do too." He said to me as he flipped me over and began kissing me. Pretty soon I felt him enter me. Oh god. My body moaned in response. He started out slow and then picked up speed. My hips rocked along with him. He was about to release and I held on tighter. He pulled back just as he released himself. We sat breathing breathlessly. "Ready for round two?" He asked.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. The bits and pieces of my dream still in the back of my mind. It seemed all too real. Did that really happen? Was that one of my prophetic dreams? I looked down at my phone to find three missed calls from Crane. Great, more drama. I saw that he had sent several text messages as well. What was this about? 

|Dearest lieutenant, I have been informed of some very unsettling news. It will be best if you contacted me at once.|

|Ms. Mills are you alright? I have not yet received a telephone call from you.|

|Very well then, I shall make my way to you.|

I put my phone down and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee, although what I wanted was the taste of alcohol down my throat, preferably some 1800 vodka. I grabbed my coffee and sat on the couch, too into my thoughts to turn on the TV. Had Jenny told Crane? I chuckled at that thought. My little sister snitched on me. Was I supposed get into trouble now? As if on cue I heard a knock on the door followed by an all too familiar "lieutenant." For some reason I felt nervous to answer the door. Did he know? What would he say? I slowly walked to the door and opened it.

Ichabod's POV 

When she opened the door the truth was clearly inscribed on her face. She had had relations with Mr. Hawley. "Lieutenant, may I enter?" I asked her. She had been standing with the door barely ajar, weary to let me in. "Yeah sure Crane." She spoke as she stepped back allowing me to enter. We stood in silence searching one another's face for something, what we did not know. "So, I take it you've seen Jenny?" She broke the silence and sat on the couch. "Yes, Ms. Jenny kindly provided transportation for me here." I answered still standing. "Jenny was here?" The lieutenant asked almost happily. "Yes, indeed she was, although it took quite some convincing, she took off rather quickly I must admit. I watched her face fall, she was hurt. "And she told you what happened?" Her face stared into her mug of coffee. "Ms. Mills, if i may ask,why would you forgo your morals for a man of such less stature?" I started. She didn't answer my question, just simply pulled her legs under her. I was growing agitated. "Ms. Mills! Why! Do you love him?" I accidentally yelled this, and I saw her flinch just a little. Still she sat staring at her hands. She reminded me of a child who was being scolded. "Ms. Mills! Surely you have an answer as to why this has happened! If you want to be with Mr. Hawley just say so!" I continued on.

"Why! Why is this any of your business?" She yelled back- visibly upset. Because I can not stand to see another man catch your eye. Because I lo- "Because this is driving a wedge between you and Ms.Jenny. Essentially hindering our teams chances against Moloch if Ms. Jenny leaves. She is needed here." I lied. "Jenny's leaving town?" She asked herself more than me. "Yes, Ms. Jenny is leaving town and soon." I said making sure she knew the urgency. She appeared to be searching for the right words to say. She gave up and allowed tears to roll down her face. Something tells me this wasn't the first time that she has shed tears today. "Abbie." I said as I sat down beside her. Her face looked surprised at the sound of her name. "Just say what you feel. Do you love him?" I said to her. 

"No." She whispered. "No! I barely remember. I don't remember." Her voice cracked on the last word. "What do you mean?" I asked scooting closer to her. "I mean I know we slept together, but I don't remember it. Besides my dream-"   
"Dream? What dream?' I asked. She hesitated for a second.  
"Well, I had a dream" she sniffed in between her sentences. "Nick and I were having... relations. Only it seemed as though I wasn't in charge of my body." She continued. "It was like my mind and body conflicted."

I rose to my feet my mind filled with all the evil that I knew of the world.  
"I have heard of situations like this." I started.  
"Situations like what?" Lieutenant asked looking up at me with her doe eyes. Oh how beautifully brown they were.   
"Dating back to the beginning of time there has been reports of women who how shall I say act out of character and commit adultery. They had the same claims of not remembering the encounter." I informed her.   
"But I'm not married." She said uncrossing her legs and scooting to the edge of the couch growing interested. Yes, I know this. I know this fact all too well. How a woman like you go unmarried or unclaimed this long still puzzles me so. How I wish to change this.  
"Yes, but Pan Jinlian was."   
"Pan Jinlian?" She was confused.  
"The first stories of Ms.Jinlian started with Chinese Mythology. She herself was a deity of lust. Her lustrous ways lead her to commit adultery, and for that very reason she was slain. Some say her spirit still roams leaving a kind of mist wherever she goes." I had heard many stories of her.  
"And this Pan Jinlian lady somehow ended up in sleepy hollow? And the dust makes women do what she loved over and over?" She asked me curiously   
"With our luck yes. And the dust only lasts about 24 hours I presume." I answered her questions. "I would think it was merely the fact that you are a witness that you possess the ability to slightly remember your encounter through a dream." 

I noticed that her face fell.   
"What's the matter?" I asked her leaning closer.  
"Jenny and I were just starting to mend our relationship. We started to create an actual sisterhood, and this damn deity ruined it."  
"I think this is one of the prices we shall pay for being a witness." I rubbed her arm.  
"I'm so tired of paying prices." She said as she leaned Into me.   
I pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around me. She felt so warm. I never wanted to let her go. "I'll find out more about this." I promised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear you guys thoughts/ ideas


	5. these feelings

Jenny's POV

"Alright, catch you next time." I told Gary, this guy that I had just delivered something to. "Thanks again Jenny, see you around." He waved to me as he sped off in his car. We met in the middle of Nowhere in case someone had been watching. I turned back towards my car ready to go back home. I mean to the cabin and get some sleep, today had been a very stressful day. I opened the door and got into my truck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some white residue on the passenger seat. What the hell? I touched it and it felt like some sort of powder. I put it to my nose to smell it. Eww! Smelled like death. How did it get there? Just then, I saw a silhouette rush by my window. Instinctively I reached for my gun. "Who's there?" I yelled as I scanned the area. I saw nothing but trees and gravel. I peered through my sideview mirror expecting someone to be there, but still I saw nothing. Must be tired. I started my engine and heard my cell ring.

"Ms. Jenny." Huuh, it was Ichy probably trying to get me to talk to Abbie, which was not about to happen. "What's up?" I spoke into the phone as I pulled off. Abbie would have had a fit if she saw me wearing no seatbelt and using my phone while driving. Ugh did I just say Abbie? Never mind. "If you do not mind, will you kindly provide transportation for me to the archives?" He asked. Provide transportation? Is that what he said? I thought I already did that. " What about the second witness? She can't drive you?" I asked dryly. "The Leftenant is in no such mood." He answered. And I am? "Alright, be there in 20, remind me later to give you some employment tips." I said as I hung up. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I honked the horn when I arrived at Abbie's place ready to go and get some sleep. I saw Crane exit with a quick half bow to Abbie and proceed to my car. Abbie stayed in the threshold of the door and looked my way. I didn't even bother to make eye contact. Crane got into the car and started talking a mile a minute. Suddenly I couldn't hear him, my heart lurched. My head nodded in response to what he said, but I felt as if time had stopped and I was having an outer body experience. I felt like I was a fly on the wall listening to two people converse about what? I don't know. 

"We've arrived." I heard Crane say. I glanced out of the window and saw the Sleepy Hollow police department. What? How did we get here? Did I drive? Couldn't have.  
"We must make haste." Ichabod said as he entered our secret passageway. I followed. 

Down in the archives Crane began to pull out several books. He was so cute when in a hurry. Wait what? Crane isn't cute! He's Ichy, my resurrected charming friend from the past. My legs walked slowly towards him. What am I doing? "Is something the matter?" He asked staring down at me. I leaned up and kissed him and he didn't stop me. Why wasn't he stopping me? This is so awkward! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichabod's POV

Ms. Jenny! I thought to yell out, but decided against it. Her behavior was completely irrational, improper, and - but oh she felt warm. I hadn't felt this kind of touch from a woman in ages. She was so forward. I peered at her lust filled eyes. It wasn't her eyes that I was in love with. I knew that I should stop her but... The kiss deepened. I now had my back to one of the tables as Ms. Jenny rubbed her hands over my chest. No, this is not right. I began to grab her hands when I heard footsteps.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Abbie's POV

" I decided to help you ou- what the hell?" I said as I rounded the corner of the archives entryway. I saw Jenny and Crane with their lips locked. "Leftenant! Oh, this is..this is.." Crane started. Jenny looked at me and then back to crane. Neither of them spoke. I ignored Crane and walked up to Jenny who seemed a little at odds. "Jenny, I know you're hurt, but this?" I said as I grabbed her hand. She flinched at my touch and started to look around confused. "What am I doing here?" She asked running her fingers through her hair. I looked at Crane and he returned my look of concern. Jenny pulled her shirt down, must have risen up when she and Crane were swapping spit. I'll talk to him about that later. " how am I here?" Jenny sat down in a chair next to Crane and touched her temples as if her head hurt. 

"She must have encountered the dust lady." I said to Crane. "Her name is Pan Jinlian, a lust deity." Ichabod corrected me. "Who leaves dust and sex in her wake." I added. "Will anyone explain to me what's going on?" Jenny interrupted our banter. "Simple" I started " lust demon in Sleepy Hollow, leaves dust, made me sleep with Hawley, almost made you sleep with Crane, and here's the fun part: we don't get to remember any of it." 

Jenny started laughing and then she saw our faces. "Oh, so you were serious?" She asked me.

"Very much so." Crane answered. "What do you mean I almost slept with Crane?" Jenny said as she looked from me to Crane trying to see if we were joking or not.  
" no time for that right now. We need to find something that can stop her." I said as I stepped between the two and opened a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry


	6. Netflix Arguments

Abbie's POV

After I witnessed Jenny and Crane liplocking and swapping spit, (Ugh) we set off to work looking for any and everything that had to do with the deity. We searched the web, read books (well I mostly scanned) , and dialed up anyone we thought could help. Still we came up with nothing. I was growing agitated, and what the hell was that sound? I looked up and saw Jenny tapping her foot on the leg of the stool where she sat fiddling with a pen. "It helps if you open the book." I said nodding toward the closed book that sat in front of her across the room. Crane took his nose out of the book he held in his hands to join the conversation. "Yes, we must make haste." He looked to Jenny. Jenny peered at me then at Crane, sighed, and moved further away from us, taking the book with her. She sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and folded her legs, making it known that she too was annoyed. This kind of stuff could get weary. Crane and I exchanged looks, and I waved my hand so he wouldn't say any unnecessary 'suggestions' to Jenny.

He took the hint and returned to his book and so did I. About ten minutes went by and Jenny's phone rang loud, startling us all. She stood and left the room to take her call.  
"Ms. Jenny seemed a bit preoccupied." Crane finally spoke.   
"Yeah, I was the same after the Nick thing." I noticed how he scrunched his face up in disapproval. He was always talking about propriety this and that. I don't know how many times I had to explain to him that customs and practices have changed. "I was just trying to figure out where my time had gone. I had a major headache too, maybe that's what's bothering her." I continued.  
"We have to locate Pan Jinlian and expel her from this world." Crane quickly changed subjects and stood to his feet causing the book in his lap to fall on the floor. I bent to pick it up and noticed that the page it fell on held an image of a woman that appeared to be of Chinese descent. "Crane I think you just found something." Crane took the book and scanned.   
"It says here that Ms. Jinlian wanders around in places that have little to no human contact." Crane relayed the information to me. "Okay let's see there's farms, umm a neighborhood right outside of Sleepy Hollow, and the woods." I said. "I'll wager on the woods leftenant." He said. "We should get going." He added.  
"Give me a second." I gave him a reassuring smile and walked towards the door where Jenny had previously used.

"No, no thats not what I'm looking for." I heard Jenny saying into her phone as she paced back and forth. She noticed me standing there and put a finger up signaling that she would only be a minute. "Yes, that's more like it." I watched a smile creep across her face. I took in the sight of my sister. She was a woman who went by her own set of rules. I watched as she ran her hands through her hair as she spoke into the phone. I hated the place we were in now, more tension than usual sat between us. I wanted the Netflix and breakfast table arguments back. 

"Good and slightly bad news." Jenny said to me as she ended the call. "Good news first." I sighed. "Well, good news is I found a guy that knows exactly what we need to end this." She said. "And the bad news?" I urged. "Bad news is he says that it's in the hands of Nick Hawley." She said.  
"Jenny." I put my hand on her arm. "I don't care at all for Nick. All I care about is you and our relationship. What happened was nothing. Just like with you and Crane."   
Jenny's face warmed at my words. "I know, I know that now. It's just that he's another person that I let into my life that has let me down." She looked at her hands. "Forget about him." I said as I embraced her. "We can sit at home and stuff our faces with ice cream if you want...just forget about him."I added. She hugged me back. "I'll take you up on that." 

We started to head back into the room. "By the way I'm not going to be the one to go see Hawley." Jenny said. I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well, I'm not going!"   
"Too late, I said it first." Jenny said as she held the door open for me. "I don't care." I said between laughter. She sounded like a little kid. We walked back into the archives and saw Ichabod hitting a button on my laptop over and over again. He looked up and saw us staring. "What?" He asked. "Well I guess we found who's paying Hawley a visit." Jenny whispered to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted more Ichabod, but I didn't know how to voice him.

Ichabod's POV

The lieutenant and I entered her car With the newly found information. Ms. Jenny was to head straight for the wooded areas in hopes she could prevent another possession. That's what I wanted to call it. That is the only way that my mind could ever understand what transpired between Nick Hawley and the lieutenant. Possession. I looked over at the lieutenant who drove in silence , constantly tapping her finger on the steering wheel. She did this when she was very nervous.   
"Is something the matter lieutenant?" I finally spoke. My voice sounding too loud in my own ears from the long span of silence. She looked at me with big eyes and shook her head no. I stared at her and she did her best to ignore me. I peered deeper.   
"You can stop staring at me, I was once told that I have a mean poker face." She stated. I had no idea what that meant, but it was an opportunity for conversation. 

"Just say it, whatever it is that is on your mind." I spoke to her. She flipped her hair to one side all while keeping her other hand on the steering wheel. "If you knew about Pan Jinlian, and we both did at the time, why were you locking lips with Jenny?" She asked. I was lost for words. "I mean you were really into it." she added. I peered out of the window rubbing my chin hoping that it would somehow provide the right answer.

"I am merely a man lieutenant." Was all that I could muster.  
"Ah, the whole boys will be boys thing huh?" Lieutenant spoke while biting her bottom lip.   
"I am human, I have desires as well." I would never tell her that those desires were for her.  
"Well, I'm gonna need those desires to stay away from my sister and more towards a witchy red head." She added. Although i knew she spoke of Katrina, I looked at her hair. It was a beautiful brown color, not red, not even a sign of red. The disappointment.

"Will do lieutenant." I finally spoke.

"Good, we're here" she said and pulled into a parking space next to Nick Hawley's place.

 

Abbie's POV

Crane and I both got out of the truck at the same time. I pondered staying in having not being over what happened between Nick and I, but I didn't want their egos to spark up trouble.   
"We're here to get the thing Jenny told us about and that is all." I reminded Crane who seemed to be walking even straighter than normal, if that was even possible.   
"I understand." He said as he rung Nick's doorbell.

Jenny's POV

Abbie thought that she would sucker me into going with Crane to Nick's. She tried everything, even bribery. Told me that I would have free reign over Netflix nights. I like the scary movies, and she hates them. She also threw in no check up calls from her every time I wanted to go off and be with my 'dangerous' friends. She almost got me there, almost. And when all else failed she hit me with the puss-in-boots eyes. I told Her how ridiculous she was being. She was not gonna crack me. In the end I got my way, I always got my way. It comes with the little sister status. As I pulled up to where the pavement and the woods met I searched around to see if I saw anything. Nothing. I got out of my car and headed into a known part of the woods. Kids went there all the time. To do, you know...stuff. With my flashlight in one hand and pistol in the other I slowly made my way.

Nicks POV   
"Yeah." I said as I opened the door simultaneously. Although I knew they were coming over I wore no shirt and made sure my jeans hung a little low in the front  
You know the ladies can never resist a good v-line. I was still a little surprised to see Abbie's face. I stared at her a little too long I guess because the British guy spoke a little loud.  
"Mr Hawley, we've come to retrieve the instrument that would help us take down Pan Jinlian"   
"Oh yeah, come on in" I instructed them both. I saw that they both exchanged looks of annoyance.   
"And hello to you too Abbie." I said turning around and digging in a box.   
"Hello Hawley" she said as she pulled out her phone. "Were back to the last names?" I asked with mock disappointment on my face. She looked up from her phone unimpressed.   
"Look Hawley we are really in a hurry so can you just give us the damn thing?" She was getting frustrated. "And put on a damn shirt while you're at it." She added. British guy looked down at her and smiled, but she didn't see. I became annoyed. "Well I am in my own home." I held my hands out for dramatic affect.  
"And you weren't telling me that before. Matter of fact you were saying and doing the complete opposite." I said with a smile. I watched all the bravado leave her face as she looked to her hands ashamed.   
"Ah, not so vocal now are we? You were screaming before right?" Before I could say anything else the British guy pinned me to a wall. Putting his hands around my throat and cutting off my circulation of air. "Crane!" Abbie yelled at him. "You will apologize to her at once." He yelled into my face. I said nothing and he lifted me higher. "Crane! Let him go!" Abbie yelled again and made an effort to pry his arm away from me, but he pushed her away with his elbow. "Apologize." He said again. I made an effort to apologize, but I couldn't breathe. "Crane, its alright. He's sorry. See? He's sorry please." Abbie now had Tears in her eyes. "Please Crane." She tried again. "Where's the instrument?" He asked me. My eyes darted to the box that sat on the couch and he freed me. 

"You okay?" She asked me and tried to check my neck out to see if it was bruised. "Yes, just get out!" I swatted her hand away. She backed up and signaled Crane to leave with a nod of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny's POV

As I walked further into the dark woods I received a text from Abbie saying that she had the lamp looking instrument from Nick. Good, now only if we could track this thing down. With slow and quiet steps I peered around me, making sure no one or any thing was sneaking up behind me. I also checked the ground for any of that white residue. I saw none. I was starting to think that we had chosen the wrong place, maybe she would be north of Sleepy Hollow. That was until I heard some sounds ahead of me. I inched towards it. What was it? I heard the sound again. Voices? Suddenly I saw something scurry in my peripheral vision. I quickly trained my gun in that direction. Nothing was there. I continued to walk towards the voices and saw a car. The interior lights were on as if someone was inside.  
"Oooh, you like that I see." I heard a male voice say. Too deep to be some horny teenager. I rounded the car and peeked through the back window. The man in the car had to be in his late 30's or early 40's and his partner looked to be more than half his age. She looked around 17. I was shocked. "Hey!" I yelled banging on the window. "What the hell are you doing? She's a kid!" I yelled opening the door. To say the man was surprised was an understatement. "Umm...umm..she..she" he stumbled on his words. "Get the hell out of the car." I yelled at them both. "We were just having fun." The girl giggled and I could see the white residue on her clothes and face. 'Shit' I thought. Abbie and Crane better get here fast.

Abbie's POV

"What the HELL was that?" I yelled at Crane when we got into my truck. "I was defending your honor" he answered looking shocked that I had used that language with him.   
"No, you almost killed him. He couldn't breathe." I started my truck. This whole situation was getting out of hand. "My apologies lieutenant, I couldn't bear to witness him speak Ill of you." He spoke and lowered his head. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Crane, it's okay next time just punch him" I smiled. He lifted his head and smiled at me. "Right in his arrogant nose. Just-" I demonstrated my best boxing jab. He laughed then and so did I. 

Jenny's POV

"Who are you, her mother?" The man yelled sarcastically. He knew damn well I didn't look old enough to be her mother. "Just get out of here before I call the cops." I said to him knowing that the girl most likely flirted first, but still he should know better. "fine" he said grabbing the girls hand. "No, she'll be staying with me." I said and grabbed hold of her arm. "I wanna go with him." She said with lust filled eyes. "Not a Chance." I told her. "You heard her." The guy said as he pulled her arm once again.   
"I advise you to get the hell outta here while you still have the chance." I warned him once again. The next thing I knew was that he had my gun and it was now pointed toward me. I quickly raised my hands. I didn't need a gun to kick his ass.   
"Oh, I see, its you who really wants some of this. Must be my lucky night. So who wants to go first?" I sent one quick punch to his face. He touched his nose and saw blood. That's when he tackled me. His heavy body fell hard on top of mine and my chest immediately began to throb. "You really need to stay away from fast food." I said before landing several punches to his face and head. I saw something scurrying near my head. Its her I thought. Her face came close to mine and the man on top of me didn't seem to notice her. She smiled sweetly at me before blowing the white residue in my face as If she were blowing me a kiss.

"You stopped fighting." The man smiled down at me. Blood dripped down from where I hit him in the nose and onto my face. The metallic taste making me want to gag. In my head. On the outside I smiled. My body was no longer my own. The girl stood there watching her eyes still filled with lust, much like my very own. He bent down to kiss me and I returned the favor. Not caring that the blood still leaked. He reached and pulled my shirt over my head, his arousal getting bigger with every second. I wanted to call out Abbie's name for help, but instead all that came out was a satisfied moan from his hands on my breast. He lowered his hands and traced them down my body until he reached the button on my pants. Wow this guy moved fast. Where was Abbie? He began unzipping my pants and that's when I heard it. The unmistakable sound of her heeled boots on the forest floor. 

Abbie's POV 

There was Jenny topless in the woods with a bald overweight old guy on top of her, and a teenage girl Watching. I can infer what happened. "Get the HELL off of her or I will shoot your ass where you stand." I yelled at him, my trigger finger itching to move at any moment. He lifted up slowly with his hands raised and I could see that Jenny really kicked his ass. I looked at Jenny and saw that she had blood on her face. This infuriated me. I was about To walk up to him and kick his ass some more when Crane grabbed me. "Lieutenant, it does not look like the blood belongs to her." I glanced down at Jenny who sat up and stared at the man, lust once again in her eyes. Pan jinlian has been here. I bent down and touched Jenny as I did before and she flinched. Looking around once again. She stood up and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She also Spit, it was pink.  
Crane turned around when he saw the state that she was in. Holding her head she bent to pick up her shirt. "I want his ass arrested." Jenny spoke to me as she lifted the shirt around her head. "He's gonna say it was consensual." I told her. "Yeah? Well tell that to his face" she said as she buttoned her jeans. "Alright I'll arrest him" I told her. I was gonna give him any charge that would stick. Killing endangered flowers and all. 

Crane tried to touch the girl hoping that the faraway look would leave her eyes as well. It didn't work. "Lieutenant your method does not work on her." Crane said to me. I walked over and touched her face.  
'What am I doing here? Who are you people?" She asked now looking like the child she was. She fixed her clothes.  
"How do you do that?" He asked in amazement. "I don't know, I guess because I'm a witness." He gave me a look "and female" I added.   
"Let's go find this dust wielding bitch" Jenny said to the both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Juicy! What's going on with Abbie though? Hmmm


End file.
